All The Small Things
by CrazyMuggleborn44
Summary: A series of one shots and song fics. All different characters and Pov's rated T for a lot of reasons, but nothing crazy. All the Small Things- a song by Blink 182 title may change. Ideas for Songs and ships are greatly welcome! lots of love -CM44-
1. You Told Me You Loved Me

**Hey there, I know I shouldn't be writing another story but I can't help it! When I'm sick my writing brain goes to work. Ha-ha. Anyway this will be a series of one-shots/songfics about different ships. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Characters: Lily and James **

**Year: AU 7****th**** year**

**Song/Title: You Told Me You Loved Me**

I walk into the common room and stop dead in my tracks. It's three days before the Winter Holidays end and I decided to come back early from visiting my parents to surprise my boyfriend, James. I guess this wasn't the best idea. James is sharing an armchair with the school slut. Sharing isn't the right word considering they are molded together at the lips. His hands are running all over her and her fingers and twined in his hair. Anger is bubbling in my veins and tears start to form in my eyes. "James Potter, you bastard, how dare you cheat on me! I can't believe you!" he tears his face away from hers and looks at me innocently. I cross the room and slap him on the face. The sound of skin against skin rings out and hangs in the air. Without hesitating I stalk up to the dormitories, the burning tears falling down my face.

"Lily! Please come back!" James calls after me, but I don't listen. The door slams behind me and I flop down on my four-poster and start to sob.

_How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. He told me he loved me more than anything. I believed him, how could I be such a fool? For Merlin's sake he's James Potter! He's never been with a girl for more than three weeks at a time. I want our relationship to work, but I know that it won't matter ho__w hard I try to make it, not now that I know he's a cheater. _

_**You said you loved me  
More than anyone else could ever know  
But now you're leaving  
Can't we just try to work this out  
And I've never been one to beg**_

**The Summer Holidays-July**

It's been four months since I broke up with James. I gave him another chance after he cheated on me during the Winter Holidays. After that we seemed to be back on track, he loved me and I loved him. Somewhere on that path I gave him my virginity. Everything was amazing, and then I found out he was shagging Sara Davis, the American transfer student. That was the last straw. He ruined out relationship and I wasn't about to give him a third chance. Now it's July and I'm lying on my bed thinking about him. I know I shouldn't love him, but I still do. It's impossible for me not to love him.

_**The nights get lonely  
And all I have left is memory of you  
I tried to save this  
But now there's nothing left for me to do  
And I've never been one to beg  
**_**James**

_**Flashback**_

"_James, I can't believe you would do that to me. I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong."_

"_No, Lily I do love you. It's just that-"_

"_Just that what? She's prettier than me? Skinner? Gives better shags? American? Do tell, I'm very interested," her voice is shaking with hurt and anger. I can't stand seeing her like this. The eyes I fell in love with have hardened and become like emeralds, cold and reflective. _

"_Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you…I never wanted it to go that far…" Why can't she see that I am in love with her? _

"_Whatever, Potter. I'm done with you."_

"_Please, give me a second chance," I'm down on my knees begging. I grab her hand and look into her emerald eyes. They soften and turn into the eyes I fell for, "I'm sorry, I really am, but you already had your second chance and now this is goodbye," she presses her lips to my cheek and smiles sadly. With that she turns away and walks down the corridor. _

_**End Flashback**_

I'm packing up my trunk for the last time. The room is bare except for me and my trunk. Everyone else is down in the common room.

_I can't believe that it's been two months since Lily broke up with me. I've tried and tried again to show her that I'm done with that and that I really do love her. _

Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and I walk down to the train one last time. On the way I see Lily walking with Snape, apparently they made up. I want to go over to her and kiss her and tell her that I love her. I want to hold her min my arms and protect her forever.

_**Please don't go, just stay  
I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away  
Miss your voice, and your touch  
And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?  
**_**Third Person**

**Six Months Later**

Does he know that she lies in bed and cries every night?

Does she know that she hasn't left his flat since the summer holidays were over?

Every day letters are written that won't ever get sent/ She sits by her window wondering what would have happened if she hadn't let him go. He lies in bed awake wondering why he had to be so selfish.

He still loves her.

Her heart still belongs to him.

But they will never know that.

_**And now there's silence  
It's been too long since I've heard from you  
And I lay sleepless  
Knowing that my heart still belongs to you  
And I've never been one to beg  
And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know **_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter/one-shot up every day. If not, please don't be mad at me! Also, my apologies that it's so short! **

**Please comment!**

**Crazymuggleborn44**


	2. Light a Way

**Dedicated to my friend Maggie, who suggested this song to me! Thanks so much!**

**Also I apologize in advance if I get any dates/ years wrong, I'm only human and I didn't feel like looking up the exact year things happen. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**CM44**

* * *

**Characters: Lily and Severus **

**Year: 5****th**** or 6****th**** year (I'm not sure what year Severus calls Lily a Mudblood)**

**Song/ Title Light a Way**

We are sitting at the edge of the Black Lake, talking. It's almost five in the morning and we haven't slept a wink. Her head is resting on my shoulder and my arm is wrapped around her shoulders. This feels so natural, I wish that she could see that I am in love with her, that I have been in love with her since the day I met her. It doesn't matter that she is a muggle-born, I'm in love with Lily Evans and there is nothing that will change that. The sun is starting to peer out from the tops of the trees from the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh shit! Sorry Sev but I got to go!" she stands up quickly and her long hair whips around her delicate face.

"Okay, I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll meet you at our usual spot."

"See you," I wave as she runs off toward the castle. Her slight figure disappears into the castle and I just sit there by myself, wishing that she hadn't left.

_**The morning's here and we're still caught up in the night.  
The sky was clear  
And everything felt right  
Our time is short but  
I'm sure I'll see you soon.  
We'll take another walk along the bridge and underneath the moon.  
**__  
_"Severus, you're moping again."

"I don't care," I sigh. I know that she will never think of me as more than her friend, but if she could just open her mind she would see that we are made for each other. Last night wasn't the first night she and I had spent all night talking. It happens almost twice a week, and every time we are alone just talking I just want to take her hand and kiss her soft lips. I want to tell her that I will love her forever and always and will never hurt her. But I know that she could never love me back. She is in love with that Potter boy, even if she doesn't know it yet. It breaks my heart to see them together, the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him. Why can't she see that I look at her like that too? Why can't she see that we are made for each other? Every night I wish that she would see what I see and fall for me instead of Potter, even though I know that she will never see me like that.

_**What a find, if I could I'd rewind  
And replay all the moments  
That I wished I could've called you mine.  
And tonight I pray,  
Light a way, (on my love)  
Light a way, (from above)  
Shine it down,  
Lead me home  
Back to him.**_I fucked it all up. She's gone. Everything that I worked to keep, just poof! With one stupid word I ruined it all. Why did I have to say that? I'm so thick! I thought she was falling for me, the way she held onto me the other night when we fell asleep next to the lake, but I guess I was wrong. The look in her eyes, I'll never be able to forget it. I can't believe she would throw everything we have away for one word.

**A Few Weeks Later**

I miss her so much; I want her to talk to me again. To give me a smile and laugh with me at an inside joke. I want to be able to dance with her and talk to her about everything and anything. Now that she's gone I've become secluded and don't talk to anyone unless I have to, including my roommates. I haven't smiled since she told me that she never wanted to speak to me again. How could I have been so stupid?

_**A night away and we've got a few to go.  
And I've mastered the art of missing and my smile,  
lacks a glow that you showed me  
How to shine, that very night we were entwined  
Oh god how I wish you were mine.**_**Several Years Later**

I haven't seen Lily since graduation almost three years ago and I miss her every day. The last thing I heard was that she and James were getting very serious. Sometimes the fact that she and I haven't seen each other in more than two years ago breaks the heart that I gave her. She doesn't know that she has my heart, but she does and I don't want it back. When I think about her too long the pain of missing her is almost too much to bear and I just want to end the pain right then and there, but I always find a way to get through it. So many things have changed since we graduated, not all of them for the better. I know that if I were to die now, that there would be no one to mourn me, no one to shed tears, somehow, though, I still get through it by thinking that Lily once loved me. It may not have been the kind of love that I wanted, but it still was a kind of love. I never have forgiven myself for ruining our friendship; however I cannot dwell on the past. I must keep moving forward or else I might just end it now. Ending it won't change things, and I know that, so I have to stay and help her in any way I can, even if she doesn't know I'm helping. _**  
Bring me back to him  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray my heart you choose to keep  
And if I'd die before I wake  
All of me is yours to take  
If I don't see you again  
It'd take all I have within  
Maybe I'll just stay awake  
I think I'll just stay awake**_

* * *

**Well I'm not entirely pleased with this, but I only wrote it in about an hour so it will do. Ha-ha please give me song suggestions, character ships, or other ideas! That would be greatly appreciated!**

**Comments and PM's are love! **

**CM44 =)**


	3. In My Place

**Okay so there are a few words that might offend people regarding homosexuality. I must let you know I AM NOT A HOMOPHOBE/ANTI-GAY! I mean no offence to anyone okay? **

**Also thanks to **Maggie** and **MegaPotterHead** for reviewing, they are really appriciated!**

**PS Sorry that this is so short!**

* * *

**Characters: James, Sirius and Lily**

**Year: 6****th**** year**

**Song/Title: In My Place**

"Can I tell you something? It's really important," I sit on the edge of James' bed. It's midnight on a Friday, early for us to go to bed but, we have Quidditch tomorrow and he doesn't want to be late.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"

"James, I love you."

"I know you do, I'm you're best mate, you're supposed to love me," he smiles and laughs the laugh I fell in love with.

"No, I _love_ you. Like you love Lily, I love you," then my mind takes over and my lips are pressed to his. He pounds on my chest, trying to get me to stop, but I cant. The way his lips feel on mine is incredible. They taste of chocolate and butterbeer. Wrapping my arms around his neck I intwine my fingers in his hair. I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but it seems like James stops trying to fight me off. I break he kiss then I run out of air.

"What the fuck, Pads? What the hell was that for?" James pushes me away and stands up out of his bed. His face is flushed and his eyes won't look in mine.

"I told you, I love you. Please don't act like you love me. I know you do."

"Yeah, like a brother! Not like a freaking homo!" he storms out of the dormitory. "I'm sleeping in the common room! Stay away from me if you know what's good for you!"

_**In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah**_

I was lost, I was lost  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah

**Three Months Later**

I'm sitting on the far end of the House Table, alone. Since I told james I loved him, he, Moony, and Wormtail haven't talked to me

"_Hey, Prongs, d'you mind if I sit here?"_

"_Are you going to try and kiss me again?" he sneers._

"_What do you mean?" Remus looks up from the book he's reading, a look of confusion crosses his face._

"_Good old Padfoot here started snogging me last night._

"_What?" Remus and Peter both say at the same time._

"_Yeah, he said he loved me. Can you believe it? He's queer! My best friend is a fucking queer!" James begins to laugh and the other two join in. _

From that day forward there were only three Marauders and one lonely Sirius Black.

James and Lily started going out two months ago and they snog infront of me every chance they get, just to prove that he's not like me. I'll wait for him though, I'll wait for him as long as my heart is beating.

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?**_

_What was I thinking? I shouldn't have told him like that. Maybe if I had just introduced the idea slowly._

When I look at him I still feel the same way I did when I realized I was in love with him. Sometimes when he's with Lily I just want to rip her away from him and tell her that she has no right snogging him, that he's mine. Thinking about him makes me wonder why he didn't accept the fact that I love him. Why wouldn't he love me too? If he really hated me wouldn't he ask for a room change? He doesn't think that I hear him and Moony talking about me. I've heard Moony saying that he should just forgive me and move on from that. When James says he doesn't want to forgive me he never gives a reason, and I know that's because he actually does have feelings for me. There no denying it now, he deffienetly kissed me back that night in the dormitories. Maybe when I kissed him he realized he loved me too? My thoughts are crazy and most of them are more hopes than actual facts. One thing I know for sure is that I will never stop loving him.

_**I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and under prepared  
But I wait for you  
If you go, if you go  
Leaving me here on my own  
Well I wait for you**_

I'm sitting at my desk, writing him a letter because I know if I try to talk to him he won't listen. Maybe if he reads the letter he'll understand. Why would it be so horrible to be my friend again? I know better than to try and kiss him now. Obviously he doesn't know that because he won't talk to me. If he did talk to me, though, he would know that. I just want to laugh with him about some stupid prank we pulled. I want to see his smile and hear his laugh. I want to be able to talk to him about practically anything and he will understand even though he's never gone through somthing like that. I know though, that he will never say my name again and never want to talk to me again, all because of one dumb thing. I know I crossed a line but still he could be my friend and we just not talk about it. Is he really that scared to admit his feelings? Why does he have to be such an annoying bastard somtimes? Fucking hell somtimes I can't stand him! Damn him...but no matter what he does part of my heart will always love him.

_**Please, please, please  
Come on and sing to me  
To me, me  
Come on and sing it out, out, out  
Come on and sing it now, now, now  
Come on and sing it  
In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah  
Oh yeah**_

**I really hoped you liked reading that. Some of the feelings and thoughts that Sirius has about James are based off my own emotions. This story was really close to my heart and I hoped that you enjoyed reading it.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Please, review and leave me comments, song suggestions or couple/character suggestions etc!**

**Peace Out!**

**CM44**


	4. Blame It On The Rain

**Wow, I am really into this unrequited love thing...first Snape and Lily, then Sirius and James, and now Hermione and Ron? Ha-ha, I guess this is what happens when you have a single girl listening to all of these love songs about unrequited love and break-ups...LoL**

**Please enjoy and sorry that this is a day late...but hey, you get two posts in one day, that's good right? **

**

* * *

**

**Characters: Hermione and Ron**

**Year: 6****th**** year**

**Song/Title: Blame It On the Rain**

I'm sitting in an armchair on the edge of the celebration, looking at you from a distance. You smile and my heart starts beating faster.

_Keep it together, Hermione. Just because he's smiling doesn't mean you need to start swooning. He's your best friend after all, why can't you just let him go? There are plenty of other guys out there. _

Everyone is crowding around you, trying to talk to you about how amazing you are and how they wish that they could be as good a keeper. The best is the girls who throw themselves at you in their short grey skirts and tight uniform shirts. You just smile and laugh and brush them off. You have your eyes on someone else, and she keeps looking at you too. Eventually she rushes up to you and snogs you in front of everyone. A flood of jealousy enters my veins and I can't take it. I run out of the room, tears bubbling out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

_**You got me caught in all this mess  
I guess we can Blame it on the Rain  
My pain is knowing I can't have you  
(I can't have you)  
**_

**A Week Later**

You and her are inseparable, except for certain classes. When I get down to the Great Hall today you two are already there, entwined in one seat. My face flushes with anger and I start to shake with jealousy.

_Do they _have_ to do this during breakfast? I don't think anyone wants to listen to them snogging right after they wake up. It sickens me, all I see all day every day is them displaying their burning passion for each other. I bet she doesn't even know him, the real him. I never see them just talking or hanging out together, they are always snogging and hugging and sharing. She probably doesn't even care about him and his family, she only likes him for his looks and his all of a sudden popularity. They didn't even show interest in each other until this year. Calm down, Hermione, you are going crazy. Just move on from him and when he realizes that I'm the one he wants...well by then it will be too late. __**  
Tell me doe she look at you the way I do  
Try and understand the words you say  
and the way you move  
Does she Get the Same big rush  
When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush  
Tell me am I crazy, am I crazy  
**_

I see you two sitting on a window-sill holding each other and nuzzling. My breath is caught in my throat and I can barely keep the tears from spilling over. You don't realize that the moment I see you my whole being reacts to you. Every smile, every laugh, every hug it breaks my heart because I know that you are thinking of her. _**  
I catch my breath  
The one you took the moment you entered the room  
My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you.  
**_

_You are leaning in toward me and I can feel my heart start to beat faster._

"_What about Lavender?"_

_The words I've always wanted to hear come out of your mouth, "What about her? She is nothing compared to you." Your voice is husky and sends shivers up my spine. I wrap my arms around your neck and pull you closer. Your forehead is pressing against mine. Then suddenly your __lips are pressing on mine softly. __We stand there for a few moments, our hands and lips moving. You lean into the kiss and I weave my fingers through your hair. One of your hands finds the small of my back and pulls me closer; the other is on in my hair, playing with my ponytail. I fondle with the buttons of your shirt, undoing quite a few. I open my mouth and you comply. A small gasp escapes my lips but that doesn't stop the kiss._

I wake up, lying in my bed alone. I can still feel your lips on mine, even though it has never happened. _**  
Maybe I'm alone in this  
But I find peace in solitude knowing if  
I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing  
We'd be glowing  
We'd be glowing**_

* * *

**I will be posting again later today. Sorry this is so short! Please read and review!**

**Thanks so much**

**CM44**


	5. Help Is On The Way

**Sorry! I lied…I didn't post twice yesterday! But I promise on my life that I will post again today, I've got the other chappie written on my ipod, I just need to type it on word! Thanks to **MegaPotterHead **and **Maggie the BAFM(Love your new name maggie LoL ;) **for reviewing! ****Anyway please enjoy!**

**Characters: Harry, Voldemort, and other characters mentioned briefly**

**Year(s): 2****nd**** year, 5****th**** year and 7****th**** year**

**Song/Title: Help Is On The Way**

_**I have my mother's dreams,  
I have my father's eyes,  
You can't take that from me,  
Just go ahead and try.  
The cursed city sleeps,  
Watch ions in the sky,  
Preparing to unleash,  
Let loose a mighty cry.**_

**Second Year- In the chamber**

I'm kneeling on the ground next to the cold body of Ginny Weasley.

_Please wake up Ron needs you to wake up. Your family needs you to wake up. I need you to wake up._

I reach to my side to grab my wand, but it's not there. Looking up I see a strange teenager looking down at me with spite. His eyes are burning a hole in my face. My wand is hanging loosely at my side. I try to explain that we are in great danger, but he says that the danger, a basilisk, will not come unless its called. Then he starts saying something that doesn't make sense until I heard something stirring and hissing.

_What is that?_

Then the basilisk slithers out from the shadows of the chamber. Without thinking I run. Instinct takes over and I run to hide. Several minutes later I'm still running and there is no place to hide, eventually I end up back in the main chamber. I'm sweating with grime running down in streaks on my face. The snake hits a pillar and it shatters, bits of stone hit my face and arms, cutting into my skin. I fall backward and land in salty water, the cuts burn and I feel warm blood oozing out of me.

_**Can nobody save us?  
Will anyone try?  
The pyre is burning,  
The severance is dying.  
And all along they say it.**_

A beautiful song starts to echo throughout the stone atrium.

_What is that? If it's another chamber monster we both will die. Things can't get any worse than they already are. I really hope that it's help!_

I see a large red and orange bird flying over me with a black blob in its mouth and lands with a splash a few meters away from me. I scuttle over to it and see that it's the Sorting Hat. Riddle just scoffs at me and the snake renews it's attack on me.

_The Sorting Hat? What's it doing here? How is this going to help me? I don't get it…what's Dumbledore trying to tell me?_

I pull it over my head, praying that it will tell me something, anything. Then something hits the top of my head and I start to see stars. When I remove the hat the hilt of a sword peeks out from the hat.

_**Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Hold my hand to help see.  
Right there in front of me.  
Help is on the way.**_

**Fifth Year- The Ministry**

Black smoke starts to appear in streak and at the end of the smoke trail are the Death Eaters. Shouts echo throughout the large underground room and lights are flashing everywhere. A rouge curse blasts part of the stairs apart. Dust is hanging in the air from the explosion and smoke is fogging up our vision. Someone screams.

_Please don't be someone I know_.

I clutch the Prophecy like my life depends on it, because it does. Neville is exchanging spells with a large Death Eater. I rush over there to help him, along the way someone tires to take the small clear orb from my hand, but I blast them aside.

_**Five thousand feet below,  
As black **__**smoke**__** engulfs the sky,  
The ocean **__**floor**__** explodes,  
Eleven mothers cry.  
My bones all resonate,  
A burning lullaby,  
You can't take that from me,  
Just go ahead and try.**_

A mane of black hair dances in my peripheral vision.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_.

She is dancing around the hall cackling and shooting spells everywhere. Some of them don't hit anything except the walls. No one seems to care, I know I don't. If she wasn't so evil and twisted her spell-casting would be beautiful. Her hands twirl in the air, with a There are so many things to worry about. Everyone seems convinced that the Order is coming to save us, but I'm not so sure. Did Snape even know what I was talking about? It's possible, but not likely.

_**She says that's the shoreline,  
With hands in the air,  
Her words miss the dark **__**light**__**,  
Does anyone care?  
And all along they say it.**_

The pop! of multiple Apperation stops everyone in mid-spell.

_The Order!_

We look around and I see Sirius and Tonks and Lupin right away. They dive right into the battle, stunning and disarming the Death Eaters. Then I see the other members. Our hope is renewed and the members of the DA start fighting as well. In the heat of the battle no one notices how many more people of the Order join the fight. It seems like the Light is starting to win this battle.

_**Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Help is on the way**_

_**Hold my hand, to help see.  
Right there in front of me.  
Help is on the way.**_

I'm walking through the castle, the battle is over and now I've got to go hand myself over to Voldemort. The Snitch in my pocket is heavy.

_I open at the close._ _If me dying isn't the close than what is?_

I press it to my lips and the cold metal sends shivers down my spine. My mouth opens and the Snitch slides into it. A slight click noise comes from it and then I spit it out. The Snitch is now split and inside of it is a cracked ring.

_The Resurrection Stone, now I get it._

I spin it three times and then I am surrounded by warmth and a soft glow. Sirius, Lupin and my mom and dad are walking with me to my doom. Soon I will be with them.

_**Choking on the black gold,  
Upon which we rely,  
We keep actions in the attics,  
To see cameras in the sky.**_

Standing in front of Voldemort I realize that this shouldn't be a child's job. No one should ever have to go through what I'm going through. He opens his mouth and a jet of green light comes out of his wand. It hits me and I'm falling…falling…falling…down.

_**We were told just to sit tight,  
Cause somebody will soon arrive.  
Help is on the way.  
But it never came!  
It never came!**_

**Okay, so I couldn't think of anything to do with the 1****st**** verse, but it worked pretty well by itself. I know Harry has his mother's eyes and 'his fathers dreams' so just pretend that's what it says. LoL. Also I'm not too pleased with the last two verse-thingies but I think it's okay.**

**Please review!**

**-CM44-**


	6. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Yes, I know, it's another Harry Potter life story song-fic but I really wanted to post this. Ha-ha. More A/N at the end**

**Character: Harry**

**Year(s): 7 years old, 5****th**** year, 7th year and 20 years after 7****th**** year  
Song/Title: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

He's lying in his bed; his uncle has just hurt him again. He feels stupid and bad. Sometimes he wishes that when his parents died, seven years ago in a car crash, he would have died too. At least if he was dead then he could never go through all of this pain. When he tries to remember what happened to them the only thing he remembers is a flash of green and a woman screaming.

_Who's screaming? Why is she saying my name? Is that my mother?_

He's tossing and turning in his small bed in the cupboard under the stairs. The sleep he finally found wasn't the peaceful and dream filled kind that most kids his age have, it was nightmare riddled and broken, just like him.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends**_

_**It's fifth year. The only family he had left that cared about him, not counting the Weasley's, is gone. He didn't even really know Sirius and he's gone. Just poof! disappeared like he wasn't even there. Harry is back where he was two years ago, loving family- vanished. He's alone in the world, an orphan. Tears fall from his eyes, even though he is trying to be strong he just can't help it. The memories from the past are just starting to fade and the wounds are finally starting to heal, but there will always be scars. Harry has accepted his destiny, he must be the one to kill Lord Voldemort.  
**_

_**here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
**_

The war is finally over. He defeated Voldemort and now the world is free of the Dark Lord and his followers. People who aren't mourning loved ones lost in the battles are cheering and celebrating just like when Little Harry Potter made You-Know-Who disappear. He's one of the people mourning loved ones. Fred. Lupin. Tonks. Collin. And so many others who died. They will never be forgotten, they are the ones who won the war. Not him. He just fought for them when they couldn't. pain is washing over The Boy Who Lived and he is becoming numb with sadness and loss. It's all part of the process though, and once he's done he will be stronger than he was before, not that it matters about strength now. _**  
**_

_**summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
**_

He now works for the Ministry, the youngest head Auror ever. Now it's time to send his children off to school. This year his youngest son, Albus, is off to Hogwarts. It's unbelievable that almost twenty years have passed since his scar hurt him last. Now he's married with children and a good, no, great job. He is perfectly content with his life and if it turns out to all be a dream, then he wishes that it's one that he'll never wake up from. _**  
**_

_**as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast**_


	7. Just a Dream

**This is another instalment of All The Small Things . This one isn't a song-fic, but the title is still a song. Also if you have already read this one, please read it again becuase this is an updated version of the story, it's slightly longer.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Characters: Harry and Hermione**

**Year: 6****th**** year**

**Title: Just a Dream**

The common room is completely empty except for me and him. Ron went up to bed about an hour ago. I stayed down here with Harry to help him study for a Charms exam that is coming up next week. Thirty minutes ago we stopped studying and we began talking about life. I sigh and yawn, it's around three in the morning and I am starting to become tired.

He places his arm around my shoulders casually. Can he hear my heart beat? Does he realize how much he means to me? I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. His soft breath caresses my forehead. A sigh of happiness escapes my lips. If only he would touch his lips to mine, that would make this perfect.

Why would he, though? I'm nothing special. He can have any girl he wants, so why would he want me?

Just sitting here with him makes everything alright. I feel calm and my eyes start to close. Another yawn escapes my lips and with it comes a small hiccup.

He smiles that amazing smile that made me fall for him in this first place. I blush. This feels so right, just me and him. Without thinking I do something totally irrational. My head moves up and my lips just barley touches the corner of his mouth. I pull away and blush.

_What are you thinking Hermione? You can't kiss him! He's your best friend! You aren't supposed to fall for your best friend, are you mad? Oh god, what have I done?_ I mentally scold myself and start to lift myself out of the armchair I was sitting in.

He lightly pushes my head back in his direction so I'm facing him. He smiles at me again and closes the distance between our mouths. His lips are like I imagined them, soft and gentle. One of his hands is resting on my cheek, while the other is pressing on the small of my back, bringing me closer to him. My arms are wrapped loosely around his neck. I'm twining my fingers in his hair, trying to bring us even closer. He opens his mouth slightly and I pull away, not knowing what to do. I can feel my face reddening with embarrassment. That was my first kiss and I ruined it. He gives me an understanding look and kisses my forehead. I look up at him and smile before I kiss him again. They way his lips feel on mine is incredible, the best feeling ever. I don't know how to explain it. Even though he is my best friend this doesn't feel wrong. My nose bumps his glasses slightly, knocking them askew. He doesn't seem to mind though. This time he puts a little bit more passion into the kiss, sucking on my bottom lip and twining his fingers in my curly hair. My body is pressing against his and I can almost feel his heart beating. I wonder if he can feel how fast mine is beating. It doesn't matter if he does though; all that matters is that he is here. Kissing me. He pulls away first this time and looks into my eyes. I can see myself in his beautiful green eyes. My heart is pounding so hard I'm surprised it's still in my chest. His breath is hot against mine, but I don't mind – it feels so good.

"I love you," he whispers. I can't believe this, this is actually happening. He actually loves me.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!" someone shakes me and I blink in surprise. Rolling over I fall onto the floor in a flurry of books, spare parchment, quills, and ink, I look up to see Harry looking down at me.

"What? What happened?" I say after I collect all my things together,

"You fell asleep studying," he explains. "I came down to sneak out and get some food from the kitchens and I saw you so I decided to wake you up before you left."

"Oh, thanks Harry. That was kind of you." I sigh and start toward the girls dormitories. Before I get to the top of the steps I look back to where just moments before, or so I thought, Harry and I were embracing.

_Everything that happened…it was all just a dream? _

* * *

**So what'd you think? It's cheesy and lame I know, but hey it only took me an hour to write. Sorry this one is so short!**

**Please comment or PM me. **

**Bye!**

**-CM44-**

**P. S I won't be posting every day this week due to a very busy schedule. Please forgive me! Also if anyone can tell me the names and parents of the next gen (besides the potter family, Rose Weasely and Teddy Lupin) I'm not an expert on Next Gen but I'm thinking about writing one so I need to get the families right. **

**Thanks so much!**

**-CM44-**


	8. Howl

**A/N: This is for xTimeGirlx's songfic contest! I really like this song and I thought it was almost perfect for these characters. It took me two days to write. It's the longest I've spent on a one-shot hopefully it pays off. Also thank you so much to ****Secretly****. ****in****. ****Slytherin**** for beta-ing you are the best! **

**Year: Fifth Year A/U**

**Characters: Remus and Sirius**

**Song: Howl**

I am tossing and turning in my four poster bed. I can't sleep. Can't eat; can't do anything except think about my newfound…feelings. Every time I see him my heart starts to pound. The full moon is only two days away and my symptoms are starting to show. Is this what a girl feels like during her 'time – of – the – month'?

"Moony?" he asks from the bed next to me.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Two days to the full moon…."

"I know, but you are acting…different. More so than usual, I mean." I hear the rustle of sheets and his dark lanky figure walks over to my bedside.

"What are you doing?"

He climbs into the other side of my bed, the side I never sleep on.

"Comforting you?"

Can he hear how fast my heart is beating? Does he know that all I want to do right now is kiss him?

"Turn around and face me, it's weird just staring at your back."

Without thinking I obey him. We are facing each other – way too close for me. I can't hold in my feelings anymore. I crash my lips into his and kiss him like I've never kissed before. He didn't resist, instead he fumbles with my shirt before ripping it off. I press my hands to his bare chest – he doesn't wear a shirt to bed – and pull my lips away from his. He moans, "Remus…Please."

"Please what? What do you want?" my voice is ragged and husky.

It's like someone else is in control of my body. It was my mouth, my voice but not my words, not my thoughts. I graze my lips down his jaw-line and down his neck. His neck is smooth and soft. I can feel his heart beating rapidly under the thin skin. I reach his chest and bite down lightly. His back arches and I look into his eyes and smile.

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart  
**_

"Remus!" he moans again.

I pull my mouth up to his again and our tongues start to dance. His mouth is the best thing I have ever tasted. He tastes like mint toothpaste and chocolate.

_What are we doing? This is crazy. How did this happen? Everything is moving so fast. Is this real or just another lucid dream? It must be a dream…nothing like this would ever happen to me. Not with anyone, especially __not __with Sirius._

My fingers rake his chest, trying to find something – anything – to hold. It feels like the monster inside me that comes out twelve days a year is rising. A low growl reverberates in my chest.

"What about James and Peter? Won't they hear us?" I'm panting and it's hard to keep my voice a whisper.

"They both sleep like the living dead…it doesn't matter." he tries to put his lips to mine but I turn my head. My fingers trace the red marks that I made a few minutes earlier. Up and down; side to side; twists and turns. The scratches aren't deep but they are long and the skin is torn slightly. I've seen worse but knowing that _I_ did _that_ to him, it makes me feel horrible.

"Did I do that…to you?" I know that I hurt him, but I need to hear it from him, otherwise the monster growing in me won't care. I've gone too far, letting my emotions run amok.

"Yeah."

A slight gasp escapes my lips and I pull away slightly.

"Sirius I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that…I just…I just –"

"Its fine, I don't care."

He pulls me close to him and runs his long fingers through his hair. It doesn't stick up in every direction like James' does, but it still has the same effect. He looks ragged and very sexy. I suppress the urge to let out a low whistle. I can feel the beast rising within me, but it won't come out. Not tonight. In two nights I will be the beast that I hate. I will become everything that I stand against.

After more kissing and just holding each other, we eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to**_  
_**Howl, howl  
Howl, howl**_

A shriek rips through my throat, echoing through the safe – house, "AAAHHH!"

I'm losing my human instincts and the wolf ones are coming out. My nails are turning to claws and my back starts to arch as my spine starts to shift. Another howl of pain tears through me. Then, suddenly, the pain is gone. Just like that. Like nothing ever happened except…something did. I look into the mirror on the other side of the room. A horrid creature stares back at me.

_Who is this? This isn't me. Why isn't my reflection in the mirror? _

I want to run away from it, but I can't because that creature – the horrible monster – is me. I sniff the air. A scent catches my attention. It is the most enticing scent, it's Sirius' scent. The human hidden inside me knows that I should stay in the Shack, but the overpowering wolf in me makes the decision to find the body the scent belongs to. Every step is a fight. I try to make myself stay here, in this safe haven, but the stronger part of me won't let it happen. Pain is the only thing that slows me down. I rake my long claws down the already scared and blemished skin of my arms. Blood drips from my wounds, but it doesn't stop me from trying to find him. I bash myself on the head and kick things and try to stop myself in any way I can. Ultimately I get to the empty grounds of Hogwarts. This isn't the first time I have been here while being the Monster. The scent is stronger now. I'm getting closer. My heart it pounding and my breath comes in uneven gasps and heaves. I see the moon and instinctively I howl at it, the sane part of me silently cursing the full moon for turning me into a monster.

"Aaaooooh! Aaaooohhh!"

The monster tears me away from my cries and I start to search for Sirius.

_**Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollow ground  
like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you tear and all your tenderness  
And howl, howl  
Howl, howl  
Be careful of the curse that falls on your lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
**_  
I want to rip his pale flesh from his bones; I want to taste his blood on my mouth. His scent drives me crazy and I can't stand it.

_How can I think about tearing apart the love of my young life? What kind of monster am I turning into? Is the beast inside of me really that strong? _

The castle is looming closer and the smell and presence of Sirius is almost overwhelming. I silently pray to the saints to kill me and make this torture end.

_Why did I have to fall in love with Sirius? He's now a liability. This is crazy I can't let him see me like this; I know he has before…but it was different. I'm dangerous, more than anyone knows__;__ more than I know. _

I look behind me and see that the grass is matted and blood caked.

_**The fabric of your flesh, thin as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground  
And howl  
Be careful of the curse that falls on your lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters**_

I bound up the steps of the school and down the hallways. The moon shines through the windows and I repress the urge to howl. Suddenly, instinct completely takes over and I no longer have any control over my body at all. Not fighting the beast inside of me makes the pain lessen, I can't think of anything except to find Sirius. I rip through the portrait hole and enter the Gryffindor Common Room. The musk of my lover engulfs my mind and I can't focus on anything else. The dormitory steps are cold under my bare feet. Barreling through the dorm door I sniff the air one last time, shivering with anticipation and then pounce onto Sirius' bed. His eyes open and I can feel him start to struggle but it only waves his scent around more. It's enough to make me pass out, I can feel his beating heart so close to mine. I lower my snout and open my mouth; I can almost taste his skin. My fangs are just barely touching his bare chest. Closing my eyes I dip my head down and tear out his heart. It's the end of everything but it's also the start.

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollow ground  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**_

**So what do you think? I'm really please with how it turned out even though it's not what I had in mind the first time. **

**Please R&R**

**Love,**

**-CM44-**

**P.S For those who read All The Small Things this will also be posted there! **


	9. Now We Can See

**A/N: Just a quick before note. This takes place eight years after Deathly Hallows in an A/U. After the war the Golden Trio and everyone else in their Year who wanted to went back to Hogwarts for 'Year Eight'. Hermione and Ron never kissed during the battle. She became close friends with Blaise and a few other people in her year from different houses. Now fast forward eight years, Hermione and Ginny are sharing a flat in Diagon Alley. **

**Also Hermione is still the 'goody – two – shoes bookworm' type, so she hasn't had the most experience making out. **

**Last thing – I am so freaking sorry that I haven't updated this in a really long time, I kind of forgot about this…I might write a few more and then complete this story.**

**Happy Reading,**

**-CM44-**

I'm lying in my bed, blasting my Muggle IPod. The music numbs me, makes me feel like I'm not totally alone in this world. The Thermals lead singers voice comes through the speakers

_Oh – way – oh – oh! Oh – way – oh –oh _

_We were born in the desert,  
we were reared in a cave..  
We conquered in the sun,  
but we lived in the shade_

I'm singing softly along, slowly falling asleep.

_Yeah baby we were savage..  
we existed to kill..  
Our history is damaged,  
at least it was a thrill!_

Thoughts of him swim in my head. He's practically perfect in every way, the only thing is – he's my best friend. I can't believe that I would do that. Fall in love with my best friend, I mean who does that? It's not the brightest thing to do. Especially since he would never like me back. Then I hear it, the _taptaptap_ of rocks being thrown at my window.

_Who could possibly want something at like one – thirty in the morning?_

I look out my window and there he is, standing there in the rain, soaking wet, motioning for me to open the front door. Instead I open the window, and whisper, "What the hell? It's late, what do you want?"

"Just open the door, I want to come in and no I'm not going to rape you or anything." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Okay, once second," I close the window and put on a bra and sweatshirt on before tip – toeing downstairs to open the door. When I open the door he's standing there, his black hair dripping with water. My heart starts to pound faster at the sight of him standing in the doorway of _my_ house wanting to talk to _me_ at one – thirty in the morning. "Well don't just stand there; you're going to catch a cold. Come in, just be quiet. Ginny is asleep. Why didn't you just Apparate into my room?"

He steps into the front hall and stands there, dripping all over the floor, "Because I didn't want to freak you out and have my balls hexed off."

_Oh shit! Ginny is going to freak out if she sees this. I need my wand…_

"Stay here, I need to get my wand," I whisper, holding out a finger. He nods and shifts his weight. I run up the stairs, up to my room, and grab my wand. Then I go back to where he is standing.

"Thanks, Hermione," he says as I charm the water out of his clothes. Even in moon lit hallway where I can barely see anything he looks beautiful. His black hair is long and silky and falls over his chocolate eyes. When he smiles it's enough to make any girl's heart melt. On the left side of his bottom lip is a thin silver ring. Most people think it's really weird that he has a lip ring, but I think it's kind of hot. Actually everything about him is extremely hot, even the fact that he wears black guyliner. He may be a pure – blood wizard, but he definitely has Muggle habits, and I don't mind it. It's not just his appearances that attract me, it's his personality. He listens to me when I need someone to talk to, and he puts up with my mood swings when I'm PMS-ing. When I need someone to comfort me, he whispers sweet nothings into my ear in Italian. Everything that I want in a guy he has, except for the fact that he has a girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She's nice and everything but I don't think she's good enough for him. Sometimes I wonder if he even likes her, when she's hanging out with us he's always pushing her away and ignoring her. Once I even caught him looking at another girl. But that's beside the point, the fact is he's my best friend and I'm his and that's all he'll ever think of me as. His weird best friend.

"Come on. Let's go up to my room, being down here in the dark kind of creeps me out," I suggest. He nods and wraps a towel around his neck. Once we get into my room I turn on the light and perch on the edge of my bed. He sits next to me. "So what was so important that you needed to come here in the middle of the night in the pouring rain to tell me?"

"Pansy and I broke up a few hours ago over the phone. We got into an argument and I broke up with her," he says. My eyes widen.

_They broke up? I thought that they were in some sort of sappy deep and passionate love?_

"What why? What did you two fight about?"

"It's complicated. But basically I told her that I liked someone else and that I couldn't be with her anymore."

_He likes someone else? Who would he like? I mean he doesn't really hang out with a lot of girls that are 'his type'._

"Oh – oh," I stutter, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, aren't you even just a little bit curious who I like?" he prods, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Well, yeah. But I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I actually do. It kind of affects you in a big way."

_Uh…?_

He sighs before starting again, "'Mione, I have something to tell you. This is the real reason I came over here. Well I mean I wanted to tell you that Pansy and I broke up but that's only part of the story. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know it's crazy and please just let me finish before you say anything. I don't know when it turned from loving you as a sister and a friend to loving you as more than that. I guess it was that day when you, Ron, me, and Pansy all went to Muggle London. When I saw the way he looked at you and the way he made you smile, I got jealous. Yeah, it was then when I realized I was in love with you. It sounds like I'm talking crazy or something but you belong with me, 'Mione. We were made for each other. You are everything I could ever want and more. I know that you could never feel this way about me, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Uh…what?" I blink stupidly, not knowing what he said.

_He loves me? Did I hear him right? Am I dreaming? Ouch! Nope I'm definitely not dreaming. This is crazy; things like this don't happen to girls like me. They happen to the skinny mini booby blonde girls of this world, not me._

He laughs at my slowness and then opens his perfect mouth to speak, "Hermione. This isn't going to be the last time I say this, but I still want you to listen carefully. I. Love. You. I am in love with you. Blaise loves Hermione. A Slytherin loves a Gryffindor."

_So I did hear him right? Oh my god! Oh my god!_

My heart starts to pound; I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. "Blaise, are you being serious? 'Cos if this is a joke it's not funny."

"Hermione, I'm being serious," I look in his eyes and see that he is telling the truth.

"Blaise I –" I start but he cuts me off.

"If you're going to reject me, please just do it quick without any of the 'I'm so sorry but I just can't love you back because blah blah blah' shit. Just do it quick and with as little pain as possible, like a band – aid.

"Blaise, just shut up would you? I'm trying to tell you something," I smile and look over at him to make sure he knows I'm joking. The way he looks right now is so irresistible.

Without thinking, I do something crazy, something I wouldn't do if I wasn't sleep deprived. I move over to him and press my lips to his. He kisses back, obviously happy. His mouth feels so right on mine, I've never felt anything like this before. You know when people say that when you kiss someone you love you can see fireworks? Well I did. I saw a lot of them. My hands find their way around his neck and through his hair. I feel one of his hands cupping my cheek, rubbing circles on it. The other one is pressing on my back, trying to move me closer. I scoot forward and he pulls me onto his lap. After what seems like hours I pull away gasping for air.

"I love you so fucking much it hurts," I whisper before kissing him again. This one starts out less passionate. We start out with just our lips moving, and then we move our hands. I feel his mouth open slightly and his tongue slips out. It rubs along my bottom lip and instinctively I open my mouth. This is a totally new experience for me and honestly I'm a bit nervous. When he puts his tongue in my mouth I feel awkward and don't know what to do. He can tell and using his tongue he shows me what to do. After a few moments I don't feel so uncomfortable and I try it myself. It isn't an unpleasant experience at all. Now I know why people enjoy making out so much. This time he pulls away, gasping for air.

"Shit, 'Mione. I came here expecting to be rejected and heartbroken. I guess this was one time I'm glad I was wrong."

"Too much talking," I mumble before kissing him again. The taste of his mouth is so addicting, even when I'm tasting it I crave more. This time it's my turn to try something new. I unlatch my mouth from his, earning a moan from Blaise. Now I kiss the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. I work my way down his neck. I find this one spot along his collar bone that makes him arch his back and moan. Grinning I kiss it again, using a bit more pressure.

"Damn it," he moans. The craving for his mouth is too much and I press my lips on his once more. He replies hungrily, jamming my mouth open with his tongue. I reply just as fiercely pulling his hair lightly. Our wands lie forgotten on the floor. One of his hands moves from my back under my shirt. His fingers trail up and down my skin, sending shivers down my spine. He reaches the underwire of my bra and runs his finger along it, making me kiss him even harder. I untangle one of my hands from his hair and bring it along his spine and down to the edge of his shirt. I attempt to pull the tee over his head without breaking the kiss; it doesn't turn out too well. We break apart, giggling. I grab one of his hands and start to kiss his fingers. Suckling lightly on each one. When I'm done with his right hand I start on his left hand. His head moves to my neck, placing feather kisses on the thin skin. He finds a place where he can feel the blood pulsing through my vein and bites down, making me give a little squeak of pain and pleasure.

"Blaise, stop it. Ginny is down the hall and I don't want to wake her up," I gasp. He mumbles something into my neck and then starts to kiss his way up, finally reaching my lips. But he doesn't kiss them; instead he plants a peck on my top of my head. Sighing I pull myself off his lap and I lie back down on my bed. He rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Alright then. I guess I should go… I mean we don't want to wake Ginny up so I guess there is no point in me staying here," he heads toward the door. Before he can even touch the door handle I pounce on him, putting my lips to his neck and moving upward to his ear where I whisper "Don't you dare leave. We have about five years of hardcore making out to catch up on, yeah?" He moans and turns around. One arm snakes around my waist as he leans in to kiss me. This kiss is short and to the point. I twine my hand with his and bring him back over to the bed. He kisses me again; this says everything that words can't. We fall onto the bed, me under him. His hair is falling over his eyes, making him look even sexier. I feel myself getting hot under him. Without thinking I pull his shirt over his head. I take in the sight over me. I always knew that he we well muscled and had a nice body, but I've never seen it in this view. A broad, taught chest leads to a firm six pack. He smiles and leans in, kissing me again. I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing his body even closer to mine. My tongue my roves around his mouth, tasting every corner, savoring the flavor. Blaise's hand finds its way under my tank and around to my back. He's fiddling with my bra strap, normally I would be uncomfortable with this but I don't mind, as long as I can keep my mouth on his I don't care. I feel the hook come undone and I giggle a little bit. I'll never admit it to him, but this is the farthest I've ever gotten with a guy. For a quick moment our lips part, just so that my tank top can be removed. We stop for a second, panting.

"Blaise, I don't think I'm ready for this yet," I say after the moment. Hopefully he's not angry, or disappointed, but if he truly loves me then this won't matter to him. Surprisingly he smiles.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, because honestly, neither am I. I was only doing this," he points to my tank top lying next to us and my unhooked bra, "because I thought you wanted it." I sit up and re-hook my bra.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I'm just tired, but I don't want you to leave. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, do you want me to sleep in the bed with you or on the floor?"

"With me in the bed. I want to fall asleep in your arms," I giggle, thinking about when this would only happen in my wildest dreams. He smiles and crawls into bed, motioning for me to climb in with him. After I pull my tank top on and turn off the lights, I crawl in and snuggle up next to him. I can feel him breathing as he wraps his strong arms around my waist.

He kisses the top of my head, "Hermione, I love you. I love you so much and I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too, Blaise," I look up and kiss his mouth lightly before closing my eyes. A gentle motion of his chest moving up and down with his breath is enough to rock me to sleep like a baby.

_Why don't you come on closer please  
Yeah you don't know  
I brush my hand across your knee  
Just take it slow  
Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like  
Won't you apologize to me to me to me  
For being such a tease a tease a tease  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like  
My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot_

**A/N: Hard to believe I've never kissed a guy before, huh? This took me about an hour and a half to two hours to write. Sorry if it's not the best writing.**

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**Also the song at the beginning was Now We Can See by The Thermals and the song at the end was My Best Friends Hot by The Dollyrots. They gave me inspiration for this. **

******I mentioned this briefly at the beginning but I don't know how many one-shots I want to have in this. I'm running out of ideas/ships/characters to do/use so if you could _please_ give me suggestions through a comment or PM me with a suggestion that would be great**

**Peace out!**

**-CM44-**

**P.S This originally was written for my friend Maggie. Thanks to her for letting me use this.**


End file.
